


The Golden Knight

by Kimmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blacksmith Bucky, Dragons, Drowning, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's DUM-E and U but they're dragons so it's Dummy and You, Justin is inspired by Hammer, Kid Steve, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform, Secret Identity, Whump, mentions of Rhodey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Howard was never proud of him. He didn't want a son like Tony, he wanted someone brave and skilled and not sickly. And Tony did his best, he trained, he mastered his fighting skills, he won tournaments as the Golden Knight. But Howard still wouldn't show anyone the prince's face.But by now... Tony was fine with it. Anonymity was what helped him find his way to Bucky.





	The Golden Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> This started as an entirely different prompt on a whump blog, then a random, but full-fledged idea, and suddenly I was writing again. Here you can enjoy the effects, whatever they are. Unedited, all mistakes are my dumb ass.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a prince of the mighty Stark dynasty, named Anthony. Anthony had a good life, full of luxury and comfort, and he had people who loved him dearly, but he was never truly happy. His mother, Queen Maria, and her sister, Lady Virginia, both loved him dearly, but his father, King Howard, despised him for being a sickly child, deeming him an unworthy heir to the throne.

And as such, Howard refused to show his son to the world...

But Anthony didn’t mind. Hiding him from spotlight had proven the best thing the King had ever done to his son. Not having to show up to all stuffy balls and pretend to be nice to princesses his father would one day want to marry him off to was certainly a perk, but Anthony still felt inadequate.

He trained harder than any other knight under the watchful guidance of Lord Rhodes son, James, and soon had befriended the boy as well as started to improve his health. He knew one day, he would ride out into the battle with Rhodey as his first knight at his side, and then Anthony would be able to take off the helmet of the golden armour that ensured his anonymity.

But before this day could come, Anthony trained hard in a foolish attempt to make his father proud. And yet despite everything the golden armour represented - his father’s constant disapproval and harsh dismissal, Anthony loved it.

Because when he wore the armour, he was The Golden Knight. The prince that was beloved for his skills and not just his name, and a knight whose skills were recognized by those who mattered the most, if not by the King.

And when he took the armour off? Then... Then he didn’t have to be a prince at all. He could be just Tony.

***

Tony loved the lower town. He loved being just Tony. Loved the people which could both remind him how amazing his country was and that there was a real importance to being a king (one day), as well as remind him he was not just a prince. He was sometimes just Tony.

Even though no one really knew Tony’s face, even the councilmen having never seen him, in the palace it was much harder to not be a prince. There were still a lot of people who did know him simply because they had to, like servants swore to secrecy, family and Important Family Friends, like the Stanes.

Lord Obadiah Stane had always been part of the court, even since Tony was a baby. He was the King’s most trusted advisor and a friend, and as such he had access to Tony and actually knew him. Tony liked Obie. Unlike King Father, Obie was proud of him when Tony progressed as a knight.

He knew Obie also had a son the same age as Tony, and the son was called Justin, but he was living in the Stane estates, administering them in the name of his father. Sometimes Tony wondered if Obie missed him, and if Tony was a bit like a... replacement son.

Tony didn’t mind. Obie was maybe a bit like replacement father, after all.

But because of Obie, and the servants, and his parents and Lady Virginia, as much as he loved his aunt, it was always harder in the palace, because everyone had Expectations. And Tony hated nothing more than Expectations.

Expectations meant training and fighting and eating with The Right Fork. Just like Expectation and The Right Fork, the court had a lot of Capital Letter Things. And Tony didn’t like that. He liked the lower town better, where there was wandering and shopping and eating meat pies with his hands.

And Bucky.

„Hey, baby.”

He kissed his boyfriend on the lips and snuggled into his arms, ignoring the sweat and grime Bucky was covered in, which was completely natural for a smith’s apprentice. Tony secretly really loved that because it meant even if Bucky was sweaty, he was always warm.

He was warm in body but he was always full of warm words and soft kisses on Tony’s forehead and quiet, unconditional love. Bucky knew him, knew __Tony__  and he loved Tony, not Prince Anthony Stark. And Tony loved that, but above all he loved Bucky.

Because as nice as anonymity and the lower town were, there was nothing quite like Bucky.

Bucky was the best part of Tony’s life.

And one day, Tony knew it for sure, one day he would have to become the king, and then he would show his face to the country. But before that, one day, on a quiet night, as he and Bucky strolled together through the royal gardens, he would tell Bucky who he was.

And he often dreamed of this day, heart full of hope that Bucky would understand. That Bucky would still want him, not just Tony, but Prince Anthony Stark, and that Bucky would agree to be his queen. Fellow king. Consort. ...something. His Bucky Stark.

***

Bucky taught Tony how to smith iron, and Tony loved it. Ever since he was a little boy, he loved to tinker. His father hated it, just another reason why Anthony wasn’t a worthy heir. Even as he progressed as a knight, he was still more in his element making repairs to the stunning golden armour than donning it on.

(Not that he didn’t like to wear it. Putting the armour on and fighting made him feel powerful. It was something he didn’t really feel often, considering he was the future king.)

With Bucky, he could spend days just playing with pieces of metal, bending them under his boyfriend’s careful gaze, bringing parts together to make little useful things. Bucky himself loved Tony’s little creations. He has a snowflake Tony once made by his bedside, even if Tony wasn’t supposed to know.

Bucky also tinkered with Tony whenever he could. Usually when they worked together, it was Bucky’s job, and he couldn’t choose what he were to do, but Bucky also didn’t mind forging armour pieces and swords.

Tony knew that Bucky’s biggest dream was being a knight but being poor and not of noble descent, it was hard for him to afford being a squire, especially since he had to support Stevie. But that didn’t stop Bucky from dreaming and hoping and in his free time, Bucky made himself a gauntlet.

It was just one gauntlet but it was beautiful, silver and shiny, and it fit Bucky perfectly. And every time Bucky put it on, there was this bright sparkle in his eyes that Tony loved more than anything. Tony knew Bucky would love to fight for their country one day, and Tony knew, without doubt, that one day, he would make it possible for him.

***

The day Tony’s world fell apart, Tony woke up in a great mood. He spent the entire previous day playing with his dragons because mother and father were away on a mission with aunt Virginia and Lord Obie, and playing with his dragons always put him in a good mood.

Jarvis, the only one of his dragons already old enough to talk, spent the day offering riddles for Tony to solve, and Dummy and You kept jumping around him until the fell asleep snuggled to his side. He often felt like the dragons were his family, sometimes more so than his father, and the dragons meant warmth.

Warmth was Tony’s favourite thing. The warmth of the fireplace in aunt Virginia’s chambers when she told him stories as a child, the warmth of his dragons, and eventually the warmth of the blacksmith’s workshop and his boyfriend’s arms.

He and Bucky planned to go to the market together today, to watch all the beautiful goods on sale and eat meat pies and drink ale together. Tony knew that Bucky secretly loved to enjoy a lot of good food, but he couldn’t always afford it with the apprenticeship and supporting himself and his brother Steve.

But Tony was a prince. So even if Bucky didn’t know that, Tony’s goal in life was to spoil Bucky as much as he could... without Bucky questioning where he got all the money. Tony sometimes thought Bucky was suspicious if Tony wasn’t a thief. Oh, if only he knew!

So that morning Tony had a spring in his step when he opened the door to his chambers to let the servants in with the breakfast. Except it wasn’t the servant knocking on his door. It was Lord Obadiah.

„Prince Anthony. I regret to inform you that your parents have been assassinated on orders from Lady Virginia, who later fled the country. I am sorry for your loss and I am afraid it is time for you to .”

Tony couldn’t hear much past that but his brain somehow still managed to register than honestly, Lord Obadiah looked less than sorry, but he couldn’t really ponder it as something hit his head from the back, and Tony was engulfed in darkness.

***

Consciousness returned slowly. There was an overwhelming pain everywhere, and cold and Tony tried to allow darkness to keep him warm for another moment, but he couldn’t. There was an annoying repetitive sound of water droplets next to him, and he shivered, finally dragging his eyes open.

He realized with a jolt the terrifying reality of his situation, hands jerking against restraints, and he looked up to notice he had been tied with a rope, hands above his head, inside some sort of a cave, and the water were droplets constantly tapped against the stone as they fell from the cave ceiling.

He was trapped. He was left in some cave to die because...

A freezing cold droplet his the nape of his neck and he shivered, suddenly feeling like crying.

His parents were dead. His parents were dead and Obie told him Lady Virginia killed them... No. No, aunt Pepper would never do that! It was Obie. It had to be Obie. He didn’t look sorry when he told Tony about the assassination, and he was there when Tony was knocked out. It had to be Obie who trapped him here.

Another shiver shook his body and Tony realized he was still in just his light nightshirt, freezing water and the walls of the cave harsh on his body. He would be sick after this. He knew he would. Years of training and taking weirdly coloured potions helped but Tony was still quick to catch a cold.

Not that it would matter. If Tony didn’t get out of here, cold would be the least of his problems when he either froze to death, starved or... Shit, drowned. Tony shifted and realized, as his foot fell into the water, that in the darkness he didn’t see his situation clear enough.

Now, as his eyes adjusted, he noticed there was a large pond in front of him, and to the side he could see a stream falling into it. Tony’s heart started beating rapidly as he struggled with the ropes, but they were tight and secured to a hook embedded deep in the rock.

The only thing Tony achieved was cut himself on the metal of the hook, hissing in pain, as he noticed his feet were now really cold, fully under the water. He looked carefully around the cave, trying to make sure, but he realized it was indeed as he suspected - the water was rising.

He needed to free himself and do it fast, or he would drown, and above all, even if he managed to free himself before that, his chances of finding an exit would get smaller. He started yanking at the ropes with vicious force, uncaring of the pain in his wrists, hoping the rusty metal that drew blood from his skin would manage to weaken the rope too. He tried to scream a few times but only echo and quiet, constant sound of water answered him. The droplets and the soft hum of the stream, both soothing yet horrifying.

Obie... His thoughts suddenly strayed away, his focus disappearing as his body grew more tired, and suddenly a broken sob escaped. He didn’t want to think about it, but now it hit him and he shivered both from cold water reaching his waist by now and emotions.

His parents were dead and Aunt Pepper was gone... somewhere. Maybe trapped like he was, somewhere else. Obie usurped the throne, probably put his own son in Tony’s place. Obie always loved to tell him that Justin was his age and it’s not like anyone knew his face.

Obie took his country, his family... Why not let him take his life too?

No. No, there was something Obie couldn’t take from Tony. He would never have Bucky. And Tony? Tony had to make it back to his boyfriend. Bucky would help. Bucky would make it better. Bucky was still alive, still there, and Tony just wanted to hug him.

He tore at the ropes with renewed force, happy to realize that his wrists started slowly slide through them, the knot weakening and the blood making his skin slick. The water was reaching his chest when he managed to slip one wrist out, quickly freeing himself, but he wasn’t sure how to get out.

Looking around, he noticed, with a sinking realization, that the only opening was actually up. He would have to wait, still freezing, in the water, relying on himself to keep floating and not loose strength, until he could grasp a ledge up there.

He was so tired it took him several tries by the time the water was high enough, and he was sure he would fall dead there and then, unsure how to make it back to the city with his body screaming in pain, clothing thin and wet.

He didn’t even know where he was exactly but he focused on marching on, trying to follow his instincts until he finally found a way out. He cried in happiness when he recognized the part of the forest and dragged his feet in the direction of the town gates.

Sneaking in was harder in his exhausted state but he’d done it often enough to manage. It was better than risk questions or finding out if the guards had orders from Obie should any of them recognize him.

He was ready to collapse. Every step became harder the closer he was. It made no sense but it was all just too much. Tony didn’t think about the silent lines of tears on his cheeks, just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. He let out a sob as noticed Bucky’s little house, practically a hut with one one room partitioned down the middle by Bucky's own structural ideas to make some private space for Stevie.

Tony practically collapsed against the door, hitting against the door with urgency, praying for Bucky to hear him and open.

„Whoever the fuck you are you better--”

Whatever Bucky planned to say died on his lips as Tony literally fell into the house the moment the door opened.

„Tony?!”

***

When Bucky dragged him in, Tony just kind of... turned off. He didn’t exactly pass out, and his body was still trembling, but it was obvious the moment he was able to fall into the arms of someone he trusted the exhaustion took over.

Bucky had no bloody idea __what__  happened but Tony was the picture of misery and Bucky was more than a little scared for him. He was cold like an icicle, drenched and only in his night shirt. It also didn’t escape his attention the way Tony’s feet were bloody from walking and how his wrists were adorned with wet bracelets of drying blood. Rope burns. He was tied up.

He pushed down the anger and chose to focus on helping Tony instead but his thoughts strayed to every conversation they had when Tony tried so hard not to say it but Bucky could read between the lines that his father was abusive. Instead of trying to figure out who the bastard was and hunt him down, he focused on trying to warm Tony up.

Getting off the soaked shirt was the priority and Bucky quickly wrapped Tony in a blanket as he put the ruined garment aside, trying to find the warmest of his own shirts. At least it was summer, it would be a lot worse if it was colder outside. He put his own clothes on Tony and wrapped him in his blanket and focused on making the fire to help bring Tony’s temperature up even faster and boil some water. He didn’t have much knowledge about medicine but a herbal brew once Tony was more conscious would certainly not hurt.

Ruffling of fabric and soft footsteps reached his ears and he turned, surprised Tony would be up, but instead he was faced with Stevie, eyes still sleepy but wide as he took in Tony’s appearance.

„Is Tony hurt?”

Bucky knelt in front of him, smiling gently and trying to figure out how to explain it. Then again, the thing was, a lot of things were relly simple to kids even if they were complicated.

„He’s a bit hurt. But right now, he’s mostly __really__  cold, so that’s why we have the fire despite the fact it’s warm.”

Steve nodded, as if considering it.

„Then maybe I can give Tony my blanket so he’s warmer and sleep with him? Tony said that once, right? Sharing body heat?”

And Bucky almost chocked, thinking back to that wintery day when Steve caught Tony talk dirty, only for his boyfriend to sweet talk his way out. Oh dear lord. His loved this little shit. He loved both his little shit of a boyfriend and his little shit of a brother.

„That’s a great idea, Stevie.”

„You should join us too!”

And well. Bucky couldn’t argue with that, right? Sharing body heat. Ultimately, even if he ended up sweating like a pig, it was all worth it. For Tony, it was always worth it. And for now Tony was safe. They could deal with the rest in the morning.

***

The first thing Tony registered was a feeling of warmth.

Then a thought. Bucky.

He sought Bucky out, because Bucky was the last person he could still trust. Because his parents were gone, aunt Pepper was gone, and Obie was a traitor. A silent tear rolled down Tony’s cheek. Oh God, it was real. He carefully untangled one hand from the blanket, careful not to jostle Stevie who was snuggled to his front, and he looked at the bloody bracelet of rope burn.

Real.

He sighed, stifling down a sob, and chose to hug Stevie a bit closer instead. He still had Bucky and his little brother. Little Stevie, so tiny and yet already so brave. He was an amazing kid. He must have been woken up by the commotion Tony’s appearance caused, and was probably still sleeping off the nightly adventure.

The shutters were closed but it was sunny enough some light was falling in through the crack between them, painting golden lines on the floor. It must have been nearing noon. Bucky would be at work.

Tony tried to move but a groan escaped him as the smallest attempt at moving caused pain to explode through his body. He collapsed back with a whimper, closing his eyes tightly as if it would somehow help. A little yawn reached his ears and soon there was a little hand on his chest.

„Tony? Are you all right?”

„I’m all left, buddy.” He chuckled weekly, and he was happy to see Steve smiling when he opened his eyes, the small boy leaning over him.

„Bucky said he would be home soon, he will finish work earlier to come to you. He also asked to tell you that whatever happened, you are not allowed to get hurt like that again because he was scared. We both were. You’re not hurt any more, are you, Tony?”

„A little bit.” He sighed. „But I will get better now that I have you and Bucky.”

„Damn right you will. You’re not allowed to get hurt like this, Tones.” Bucky was standing in the doorway, staring at him and Stevie with unhidden affection. „I’ll make you tea. I bought some herbs from Natasha on my way back, she swears they’re magical and with her I’m willing to believe it.”

Tony smiled and wanted to answer Bucky but coughs shook his entire body.

„Stevie, you run back to your bed now, you know you catch sickness easily.”

Tony nodded at the pouting boy, giving him a parting pat on the head before laying back down heavily. God, he felt like shit. How was he supposed to regain the throne that way? He decided to focus on Bucky now and Obie-- no, Lord Stane, the traitorous bastard --being an usurper later, since it seemed rather appealing with how tired he was.

He needed more rest before he could deal with this. He put his head back down, just for a moment, and closed his eyes briefly, yet he must have been more tired than he thought, because when he woke up Bucky was no longer by the fire and at his side instead, a mug of a steaming brew next to him, and Stevie nowhere in sight.

Tony craned his neck in the direction of the little boy’s corner, but his suspicions were confirmed before that.

„I sent him off to a friend. You napped for about an hour.” He chuckled at Tony and Tony frowned at him, trying to act affronted, but he made a poor impression of it. „Here, drink this.”

Tony drank obediently, a bit surprised how amazing the warmth spreading through him from the inside was. With warm weather and the amount of blankets he was under, he thought the residual cold would have left by now but it refused to.

He wasn’t sure how much of it was real cold and how much was simply the emotional dread but he just wanted it __gone__.

„Come cuddle me.” Bucky turned around from where he was putting the mug away and adding to the low fire. „You know. To share body heat.”

But Bucky didn’t really need excuses. So he just shook his head fondly and slipped behind Tony, pulling him close to his chest, trying to shield him from the big bad world that hurt him.

***

„Bucky.”

„Yes?”

Bucky was running his hand through Tony’s hair and it felt so good Tony didn’t want it to stop. He felt safe this way, in Bucky’s arms, his touch comforting and his warmth almost overwhelming. Tony didn’t want it to stop but the heavy ball of fear in Tony’s stomach wouldn’t go away and in the back of his mind there was the reminder of how terrifying the reality had become.

It was real.

It couldn’t be but it was. Was it?

„Bucky... What happened? Yesterday--” He realized, with a sinking feeling, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. „These last few days?”

„You mean besides you worrying me to death?”

Tony smiled weakly but it didn’t really reach his eyes.

„No. I mean... in the kingdom.”

Bucky sighed. A deep, weary sound, rumbling and almost nice in the feeling but carrying so much emotional exhaustion it was enough for Tony to __know.__  It was real. It was all real and Tony didn’t even need Bucky to say it to realize it.

„Lord Stane says Lady Virginia murdered the King and Queen. But I don’t buy it. Prince Anthony is going to take the throne but I feel like something is wrong with the cocky bugger. He’s entirely too unmoved by his parents death and seems to dance to Stane’s music. Not like we little folk can do much about that, right?”

Tony hummed affirmatively but his mind was running ahead already. Not much the little  folk can do about it, indeed. But Tony? Tony could deal with it. He wasn’t sure how he would prove his claim, but he knew he couldn’t wait until he would be ready for a duel. Not when he wouldn’t have his armour and had no idea of Justin Stane’s skills on a battlefield.

No. He had to act when he could.

„When would be the next time the prince will be in the courtyard?”

„Tones?”

„I just need to see him. And Lord Stane.”

„That’s soon-to-be king you’re talking about, Tony. Have you gone insane?”

Tony sighed and turned to face Bucky.

„I have a reason. I just __need__  to see them but I won’t be granted an audience and having a crowd of witnesses would actually help.”

„What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, Tony? You turn up on my doorstep half drowned and bloody, your hands obviously having been tied up, and now you’re looking for a conflict with royalty?” Bucky’s eyes were full of worry but also sad resignation. „There will be a gathering in the courtyard tomorrow morning with the prince, Lord Stane and some court members. They want to give out the price on Lady Virginia’s head and announce the coronation time.”

„Thank you. Just trust me.” Tony nodded gratefully, trying to calm Bucky down and leaned in for a kiss.

Tomorrow morning.

***

„If anyone can show just cause why this young prince cannot take his rightful place on the throne, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

„I challenge the Prince’s claim!”

Silence fell among the crowd at the words Tony yelled following the coronation announcement. Bucky tried to grab his arm but didn’t manage before Tony was already out of the crowd and in the middle of the courtyard, facing the fake prince and Obie, whose eyes were so different from what Tony was used to, now shining with unhidden hatred.

„I am Prince Anthony Stark, son of Howard and Maria, the rightful heir to the throne. My parents have been murdered at the hands of Lord Stane and he tried to frame my aunt Lady Virginia for it. He had kidnapped me, tied me up in a cave next to a stream and left me there to drown. I hold my wounds for you to see and judge.” He brought up his wrists, eyes meeting those of Justin Stane, who looked enraged but obviously a little lost. „The man wearing my armour is not worthy of it.”

„Guards! Seize him! How dare you--”

Tony’s heart was beating rapidly against his chest, painfully aware how frail his plan was, how easily Obadiah could kill right there and no one would know better. People didn’t know his face. He had no __real__  proof.

„Wait.”

To his surprise, it was one of the councilmen present who stepped forward.

„I would like to listen to his claim. There is, after all, a way for him to prove himself.” Edwin with the Vision. That was the councilmen’s name, Tony recalled. He was one of the smartest men on his father’s council, though he often didn’t see eye to eye with the king. „The royal dragons know the prince. Only he can face and command them.”

The dragons. Of course. Why didn’t Tony think of it. The dragons were sacred, royal beasts protecting the kingdom that everyone respected. And they were Tony’s. They were his family, his friends. His babies. He hatched Dummy and You himself.

He grinned, feeling more like himself than he ever did in the last few days.

„Bring them on.”

***

Bucky’s brain was broken. His trail of thoughts was like a broken recorder. Steve was tugging at his hand, asking something, but Bucky couldn’t focus on anything but the blur of __I’m dating a prince I’m dating a prince I’m dating the prince!!!!__ that was going on in his head.

God, it made sense. It made so much sense. His wealth, the fact Tony never introduced him to his family, or even talked about it. His name was Tony, for fuck’s sake. Tony, like Anthony Stark. The abusive father... God, the bastard wouldn’t even show his son’s face to the world. He was lucky he was dead.

„Bucky, why didn’t you tell me Tony is a prince! And he has a pet dragon! Can I have a pet dragon too, Bucky?”

Stevie was looking at him with those big blue eyes and Bucky felt a little dizzy. Oh God. A pet dragon. Hell no.

„We’ll see, punk.”

They watched in awe as the dragons were released and they came flying over the palace, landing in the courtyard. A huge, majestic red beast stood in the middle, with two little silver dragons by its sides. Tony was in front of them, looking majestic and beautiful despite his worn clothing that he borrowed from Bucky, a small, confident smile on his face.

And then the crowd reeled as one of the dragons threw itself at Tony, everyone holding their breath, sure the attack meant his claim was false. Except Tony wasn’t screaming. He was... laughing? The dragon wasn’t attacking him. It was playing? Tony was hugging it! Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

„It is good to see you come home, Master Anthony.”

Tony smiled, his expression bright and relieved.

„It is good to be home, Jarvis.”

***

Tony should have known it wouldn’t be that easy though. Obadiah had planned it carefully, he wouldn’t give up so easily. Yet his heart still jumped in fear when the yell reverberated through the courtyard.

„I was the King’s friend! I know Prince Anthony and that’s not him! You are going to take the word of some beast against your the most trusted lord of the court!?”

„You should be careful about how you speak about the sacred protectors of our country, Lord Stane. And it is not just their word that can confirm Anthony’s identity.”

Tony could feel his breath catch at the familiar voice. He didn’t want to hope and he could feel tears of disbelief in his eyes when he turned around. There, getting of the horse with the help of Sir Rhodes, who held the reins, was Lady Virginia.

„Aunt Pepper!”

He couldn’t hold it in. She was alive, she was here, and he wasn’t alone. He run to hug her and in her arms, he finally felt safe.

„Lords Obadiah and Justin Stane. You will be sentenced to death for trying to usurp the throne and impersonate Prince Anthony.”

It was over.

Then, above aunt Pepper’s shoulder, he noticed a pair of wide, blue eyes and realized that maybe, it’s only just began.

***

Bucky was seating in a bright red armchair by the window, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how it was the nicest thing he had ever sat at. It was soft, plush, and in front of him, in a similar golden armchair, sat Tony.

Behind them, Stevie was jumping up and down on Tony’s bed, because Bucky refused Pepper’s offer to take care of him, not wanting to part under the overwhelming circumstances. Tony could understand and respect that. He was not in the position to make any demands.

„Bucky...”

„No. Give me. Give me a moment.”

Tony patiently sat in silence, watching Bucky, giving him space. Bucky wasn’t sure what to do with it. He wanted Tony to do the talking but at the same time he didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t sure why he was even asked here, when it was so painfully obvious how out of place he was in this world.

But if it was the end, he wanted to say it.

„I love you.”

And then suddenly, Tony was standing up and dragging Bucky up with him and Bucky found himself engulfed in a warm hug that felt so familiar he wanted to cry. And then soft words reached him, so soft he could barely hear, let alone believe them.

„Please don’t leave me, Bucky. I’m so sorry, just please don’t leave me.”

„Tony, no. God, why would I...” He pulled away, looking Tony in the eyes. There was hope in them, mirroring his own. „I don’t want to, Tony. I would never. But you’re the prince. You’re going to be a king soon, Tony. Maybe already. You can’t be with... me.”

He hated how self-deprecating he sounded. He usually knew his own worth but Tony was royalty! He couldn’t be with a poor blacksmith.

„Bucky, no. No, I don’t care. I’m going to be the king. And I have aunt Pepper back. She has power too. I can be with you if you want. Nothing else matters. As long as you’ll have me, I will not let you go.”

And ignoring all the doubts creeping into his traitorous mind, Bucky just nodded. Tony was right. Whatever the fate threw at them, they could take it together. Maybe Tony wasn’t kidding when he promised he would help Bucky become a knight one day. Maybe Bucky could find his own place in court, as long as it was at Tony’s side.

As their lips met, the kiss salty with both of their tears, he believed it.

***

„Tony?” The men pulled away, suddenly remembering the child in the room. „Can I have a pet dragon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make baby authors who are new to the fandom write more...


End file.
